Red & White Roses
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: How would you feel if you woke up in the hospital to find out you had been in a coma for a month? Even worse, you're pregnant with the child of a psychopath who's responsible for 90 murders. You wonder... will you die next? HidanxTemari DISCONTINUED?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I really wanted to make a Temari fic and when I discovered a awesome idea, I decided to upload it. I think it's rather cool. And of course you guys know I love HidanxEURBODY, but I have to say my most favorites for him are HidaTema, HidaIno, and lastly HidaHina. But, I make enough Hinata fics and always have Ino in every fic of mine no matter what, so I figured why not make this one about Temari. Enjoy!

* * *

"Red & White Roses"

Rated: M for Mature.

Genre: Suspense, Romance.

Summary: How would you feel if you woke up in the hospital to find out you had been in a coma for a month? Even worse, you're pregnant with the child of a psychopath who's responsible for 90 murders. Everyday you're haunted by the thought...what if you're next?

Pairing: TemarixHidan, hints to others

* * *

_Temari ran inside her wrecked home. She'd been walking home from a friends party and upon seeing her front house door wide open, she knew something was wrong. Her father was out of town, her brothers were away at camp, and her mother was home alone, which meant if someone had broken into their home, she must be bound and gagged...but hopefully not dead._

_"Okaa-san...okaa-san..." she whispered quietly, moving around her dark living room, hoping whoever was inside wouldn't hear her. She looked around, noticing that there were scratches on the walls of what appeared to be made from a hunting knife. Whoever was there was defintely ruthless._

_She jumped hearing a scream from upstairs...her mother's scream. "Oh God...please..." Temari cried to herself. "Please...let my body move so I can go help her..." her body was stiff in fear, which was something that never really happened to her. Usually, she was always strong and fearless...except now..._

_"Move it!" she shouted to herself quietly. Finally, her legs started moving, and soon Temari found herself standing at the stairway. She took a deep breath. "You've faced death many times...this is just like...all the other times..." she closed her eyes. "Except this time...your mother may be dead... and you may die as well."_

_**Step, Step**_

_She moved slowly, attempting to stop her fear and also remain quiet so that the intruder would not hear._

_One more step..._

_Temari leaned against the doorframe of the hallway door, breathing slowly and raspily as she waited quietly to hear some footsteps of some sort. But there was no sound. Everything was quiet. Which was either a good thing or a bad thing. The good meaning that the intruder was unconscious due to her mother hitting them with something...or that her mother was dead and now the killer had left._

_Through with predictions, the dirty blonde looked in the hallway mirror in front of her. Looking in the mirror, she could see a tall dark figure standing there. Luckily he wasn't facing her, but..._

_...He was right by her..._

_Temari could feel panic coming again. One move and he could turn around and slice her throat. But, yet again, Temari being the strong and bold girl that she was shook away the anxiety she was feeling and turned the corner, throwing a punch..._

_**Crash!**_

_Temari gasped. She had hit another mirror! She'd totally forgot that there was another mirror there. She crumbled to the floor, wincing at the pain she was feeling in her hand. There were glass shards sticking out of it, and the pain was unbareable._

_"Shit...that hurts." she whispered to herself as she looked at the shards. Suddenly, she froze. _

_There were two mirrors...which meant that the one in front of her was reflecting off the one next to her... meaning..._

_He was right behind her._

_"In pain...?" came his voice. A British accent. Great way to i.d. him. _

_Temari turned around, trying to be as tough as she could, but she knew she was pracitically defenseless. A glassed up hand meant that he could easily handle her, unless of course she started kick-boxing his ass. But she was suddenly hit with a realization. He was wielding a knife, which meant before she could even hope to kick him, he would easily just stab her._

_"Where's my mother?" Temari spat at the man, still attempting to appear tough. "I'll kill your ass if she's hurt!"_

_The man laughed. "Spunky aren't you? Well, if you're going to kill me, I'll give you my name...it's Hidan."_

_Temari gasped. "H-Hidan!?" Hidan was almost a legend in her city, killing people almost everyday and never being caught. Every time he killed someone he left his name for everyone to remember. "Oh God..." she cried. This guy would most defintely murder her!_

_"Come down here. If you do so, I may consider letting you and your mother live." Hidan said with a arrogant tone._

_Temari's eyes widened. "She's alive!?" Hidan nodded to her with a chuckle. Temari didn't trust him, but if it meant both she and her mother living she would do as he asked. But of course when he wasn't looking she'd hit him with something and then beat him so he couldn't move. After that the police would come and his ass would be through._

_"I-I'll do as you want. Just tell me where my mother is."_

_Hidan raised a brow and pointed to the closet behind him. "She's there."_

_Temari thought for a moment and then raced down the stairs towards the closet, only to be grabbed by Hidan. Before she could speak, Hidan had a knife to her chest, and had her in a head lock. She fussed for him to let go, but he just laughed and disgustingly kissed her._

_"Stop it damn it!" she fussed as she tried hard to fight him off._

_"No, you stupid bitch! You told me you'd do anything remember?! Which means..." he took the knife and sliced open her shirt._

_Temari screamed. "Stop!"_

_Hidan let out a loud laugh and licked her cheek. "I'm going to break that spunkiness of yours. All you need is someone to show you the difference between man..." he grinded himself against her. "...And woman." he reached his hand into her shirt, gently grasping her left breast._

_Temari worked hard to force herself from his grasp, and suddenly she bit him, freeing herself from his tight hold. Hidan let out a grunt and shook his bitten hand in an attempt to reed himself of the pain. Temari sprinted towards the closet opening it._

_"Mother! Come on we have to--" she stopped stunned when she saw that Hidan had lied to her. Her mother wasn't even inside the closet. Suddenly, Temari was hurled to the floor. Hidan had pulled her hair and basically tossed her with unbelievable strength._

_"You bitch! Your fucking mother's dead! DEAD!" he shouted angrily. "She's upstairs, laying on __your__ bed, dead!! Now stop fucking around!"_

_Temari gasped and grinded her teeth together. "You fucker!" she got up as quick as she could and tried to swing her fist, but the pain from the glass still stayed, causing her to grip it in pain._

_Hidan took advantage of this moment and slapped her, knocking her down, then hovered over her. "Now you're going to get yours, bitch!" Temari took a shard out of her bleeding hand and sliced him across the face, hoping it would stop him, but instead, he took his knife and stabbed her._

_**He stabbed her in the head.**_

_Temari's vision started to blur and the last thing she felt was a sharp pinching to her lower area._

* * *

"Temari! Temari!" Temari blinked her eyes open upon hearing a familiar voice. Blinking a couple more times, she could finally make out some slanted brown eyes accompanied by reddish brown hair. The person in front of her was a man. "Temari! You're awake!"

"H-huh?" Temari looked around at her surroundings, observing that she was in a hospital. "Gaara? Kankuro?" Temari noticed a nurse was inside the room, she was dressed in white and had short black spikey hair.

"Um... I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"Huh?" Temari groaned blinking a couple times to try and register what the nurse was saying.

Suddenly everything was blurry and she slowly felt herself passing out again. Before passing out, she could make out only one word from the nurse.

_Pregnant_

* * *

A/N: This is my first Temari fic so please go easy on me. Also, I hope the beginning wasn't sucky. I'm so occupied with school that I kinda rushed a little. Well, please R and R and make this girl happy. Who am I kidding, I'll update even if you don't review, lol.

-VioNiFly-


End file.
